Generally, vehicles include headlamps to illuminate areas in front of the vehicles. Typically, a vehicle includes low-beam headlamps that are utilized to illuminate a side of a road along which the vehicle is travelling. Additionally, a vehicle typically includes high-beam headlamps that are utilized to illuminate a greater portion of the road (e.g., illuminates the side of the road along which the vehicle travels and a side of the road along which on-coming traffic travels). Some regulations instruct against use of high-beam headlamps when a vehicle is approaching a pedestrian and/or another vehicle to prevent the high-beam headlamps from reducing visibility of the pedestrian and/or a driver of the vehicle.